Te amo, eres mio
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.(Au)(OoC) El amor, La obsesión, La pasión y La locura por un solo hombre.El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. Chapter 1

**«DDR» ****Los personajes pertenecen La serie SCC del grupo Clamp.**

**«N/A» ****Esta historia participa en el ****III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.**

**Te amo, eres mío y siempre lo serás**

**Capitulo 1 La nota**

En un día caluroso las personas beben una rica limonada en los parques de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, la gente pasea por aquellos jardines que están llenos de flores de cerezo que vuelan con el viento dando un toque de magia en el ambiente.

―Acción― dijo un director de escena a los modelos que están por beber una rica limonada. El joven castaño sonreía seductoramente pues tenía que actuar como un novio que amaba a su pareja, la chica se sonrojo al ver esos hermosos ojos color ámbar que la miraba de esa forma.

El comercial se rodó muy bien y todos se felicitaron por el buen trabajo que realizaron, el chico tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído que hiso sonreír a la chica, los modelos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban varios bocadillos.

―Como estuvo el comercial― dijo el joven a sus manager el cual estaba feliz por el buen trabajo de ese chico.

―Estuvo excelente Shaoran Li―dijo el manager con una enorme sonrisa.

―Bien donde esta Sakura― pregunto Shaoran mirando por todos lados pero no encontraba a la joven.

―Ella dijo que no tardaría que pronto vendría― dijo con una sonrisa ―Porque no empezamos con el festejo de tu buena actuación en este comercial― Shaoran sonrió de felicidad y tomo la mano de su acompañante.

―Asuna puedes sentanter a mi lado― dijo Shaoran con una enorme sonrisa, la chica sonrió de igual modo y antes de sentarse alguien interrumpió.

― ¡Ya llegue!, perdón por el retraso― dijo una chica de pelo largo y castaño, sus ojos eran de color verde jade y sonrió cuando miro al joven modelo.

―Que bien que llegaras Sakura ahora vamos a festejar―Dijo el manager el cual le ofreció una limonada y los dos modelos se sentaron en las sillas pero de repente se escuchó un crujido y se rompió la silla donde estaba la joven modelo que cayó al suelo.

―Asuna estas bien― dijo Shaoran con preocupación ayudándola a levantar del suelo la chica sentía mucho dolor por su caída su manager se percató de eso y se la llevo disculpándose por lo sucedido, el joven Shaoran se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado.

―No te preocupes Shaoran ella estará bien― dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba realmente enamorado de aquella modelo que compartía un comercial, me gustaba su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos color miel me enamoraron pero no podía demostrarlo enfrente de todos no después de mi última novia que tuve, ya había pasado 4 años desde que ella se fue.

Después del comercial todos nos fuimos a festejar a mi departamento, todo estaba bien pero me faltaba algo si su sonrisa de Asuna sonreía al recordarla.

―Shaoran que sucede― me dijo Sakura que me miraba con preocupación, ella era una de mis mejores amigas y la quería mucho, ella me acompañaba en este camino que elegí yo ser un modelo.

―Nada tan solo estoy cansado―le dije y me senté en el sofá, respire profundamente.

―Es mejor dejarlo descansar, Sakura―dijo el manager que me sonreía.

―Si necesito un poco de descanso― les dije con una sonrisa, la verdad quería que se fueran del departamento para poder hablar con Asuna y ver si podía estar conmigo lo que quedaba de la noche.

Los dos se fueron para dejarme descansar, Sakura se quedó preocupada pues era la primera vez que les decía que estaba agotado pero solo sonreí y le dije.

―Todo estará bien― le dije con una sonrisa y ella me abrazo, sabía que ella siempre estaría a mi lado y se preocupaba mucho pero yo tenía que disfrutar de mi juventud.

Cuando los ve marcharse llame a Asuna para que estuviera conmigo, sonreí cuando ella me dijo _"Voy para allá, Shaoran"_, mi corazón latía fuertemente cuando escuchaba su voz y sentía un remolino en mi estómago de saber que estaría con ella.

No tardo mucho cuando ella llego con un hermoso vestido en color blanco y su pelo suelto que se veía hermosa, me sonrió cuando entro a mi departamento.

La tome de la mano y la lleve a que se sentara a mi lado, hablamos de cosas de los dos, de nuestros sueños, de nuestras familias, de nuestros amigos, bebimos mucha cerveza y no se en que momento la bese en sus labios rosas, los besos subieron de intensidad y las caricias de igual forma hasta que me ve encima de ella la mire a los ojos y ella sonrió.

―Shaoran yo…―dijo mordiendo su labio, me sonroje al verme encima de ella no quería lastimarla así que poco a poco me quite de ella pero Asuna me jalo hacia ella y me beso.

―Asuna― le dije mirándola a sus hermosos ojos, ella sonrió.

―Deseo estar contigo― dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa, la bese con mucha pasión y después todo se volvió tan hermoso.

Después de tanto tiempo de estar solo no me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era estar con alguien de esa forma, mis sentimientos hacia ella eran reales y puros la verdad quería un relación estable con ella, pero los dos no dedicábamos al medio artístico y no quería que nadie se interfiriera en nuestra relación, pero tampoco quería un amor a escondidas no de nuevo ya me había sucedido con mi anterior novia y estaba vez quería gritarles a todos lo que sentía por ella.

No supe cuando ella se fue en la noche estaba tan feliz porque tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida, sonreí al recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche pero escuche el sonido de la puerta de mi departamento alguien había entrado, sentí un golpe en mi pecho que me hiso abrir mis ojos de golpe.

―Despierta Shaoran―me dijo mi manager, me levante del sillón en el que había dormido me acomode mi pelo y ve que Sakura estaba recogiendo todos los envases de las cervezas que había bebido con Asuna y los platos de las comidas.

―Que sucede―le dije a mi manager con una mirada confundida, porque me había despertado de esa forma.

―Mira lo que salió― me dijo mostrándome el periódico de esta mañana, en el estaba la foto de Asuna y decía en letras grandes que había tenido un accidente de auto esta madrugada, me quede impactado por la noticia ―Ayer estuvo contigo esta chica―me miro el manager con enojo.

―Si…pero―me quede viendo la foto y mi manager prendió la televisión mire lo que decía en ella

―_Se informa que la modelo y actriz Asuna tuvo un accidente de auto esta madrugada, su estado de salud es estable y su manager solo dijo que la chica estuvo en un evento hasta muy tarde sin dar más detalle solo menciono que la modelo tendrá un breve descanso del medio_― eso dijo la conductora del programa y no había más imágenes de Asuna, mire a mi manager y el me dijo.

―No es posible que otra vez Shaoran, debes tener mas cuidado por ahora no se a mencionado tu nombre― me dijo con malestar suspire con pesar y cerré mis ojos para no sentir esta molestia que tenía en estos momentos.

―Yo quiero verla―dije aun con los ojos cerrados quería estar con ella saber que estaba bien verla por unos minutos.

―No Shaoran no sabes que mi jefe me correría si se entera que otra vez andas involucrado con una chica, bastante tenemos con lo sucedido con aquella chica― gruñí de fastidio no tenía por qué recordar lo que había sucedido hace 4 años atrás.

―Esta bien―dije con fastidio y antes de retirarme e irme a cambiar de ropa me detuvo.

―Llego esto―me dijo y me paso un sobre, lo mire y lo abrí.

Me quede sorprendido de la carta que tenia en mis manos, no de nuevo.

―No puede ser posible hace mucho tiempo que no recibía esto y la verdad no se quien los manda―dije con fastidio pues esa nota me había puesto nervioso.

Me fui a mi cuarto dejando la nota en la mesa, me mire al espejo y suspire con pesar no podía dejar de pensar lo que decía esa nota.

"_**Te amo, eres mio".**_

*************************************Continuara**********************************


	2. Chapter 2

**«DDR» ****Los personajes pertenecen La serie SCC al grupo Clamp.**

**«N/A» ****Esta historia participa en el ****III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.**

**Te amo, eres mío y siempre lo serás**

**Capítulo 2 La extraña chica**

**Eriol POV**

Estaba revisando unos papeles de un caso muy importante y mi jefe me había puesto en otro mucho más importante el de la modelo Asuna, era todo un misterio su accidente todo estaba tan confuso las declaraciones de los testigos y más el manager de ella, así que fui a verla en el hospital no me dejaron hablar con ella.

No tenía mucho y este accidente era todo planeado no insistí en hablar más de aquel asunto con su agencia, era mejor sacar la conclusión con lo poco que había conseguido de este caso pero no era suficiente me encamine hacia el corralón en donde estaba el carro de Asuna. Entre al lugar y encontré en el carro todo chocado lo revise tenía un enorme golpe en la puerta del conductor, me asome por la puerta ve que había un celular abrí la puerta y tome el celular de ella lo revise la última llamada era el número de otro modelo famoso así que decidí marcarle para saber algo más sobre aquel accidente.

Espere a que alguien contestar tardo bastante en que me contestara, la voz del otro lado era la de una mujer, me sorprendí un poco pues esperaba la voz de un hombre.

―Hola―dije con voz suave, la chica me hablo con mucha tranquilidad.

―Hola― dijo y sonreí su voz era muy dulce.

―Es el número de Li Shaoran―le dije.

―Si es pero él no está disponible para hablar― dijo la chica y sonreí era normal que el sintiera miedo después de todo la noticia se dio muy rápido.

―Mire señorita yo estoy investigando sobre el accidente de la modelo Asuna― le dije con tranquilidad ―Este es el celular de ella y lo dejo en el carro, este es el último número que ella marco― le dije y estaba esperando una respuesta de ella.

―Si lo sé―dijo ella ―Puede venir al departamento de Li para hablar acerca de eso― dijo con una voz de preocupación.

―Si está bien― le dije y a note la dirección que me había proporcionado fui directo a ese lugar para poder aclarar todo esto y encontrar el culpable.

Marque el numero del departamento y entre al edificio toque el timbre de la puerta y me encontré con un hermosa chica de ojos color jade, pelo castaño, su piel color blanca y una hermosa sonrisa.

―Usted es el detective Hiragizawa―me dijo con una sonrisa.

―Si soy― le di mi mano como saludo y me dejo entra al departamento, mire a todos lados para ver si estaba también el modelo Li Shaoran pero no se encontraba por allí.

Me dijo que me sentara en el sillón y comenzó a hablar de lo sucedido con la modelo Asuna, al igual que las misteriosas notas que le habían dejado a Li Shaoran y me las entrego las mire y me quede sorprendido de todo lo que decían aquellas cartas.

―Lamento que Li Shaoran no pueda hablar con usted pero él no se siente bien por esto―dijo ―También le quiero pedir que sea discreto en este asunto por la imagen de él― me sonrió y sonreí al verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes me hacían sentir algo extraño en mi corazón y el nerviosismo se apodero de mi.

―Claro que si, señorita Kinomoto― le dije ―No diré nada a los medios de esto― le dije y antes de irme le dije ―Sakura descubriré este misterio―ella me miro y ve un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonreí al verlo.

―Está bien detective Hiragizawa― me dijo y la mire de nuevo a los ojos.

―Por favor llámeme por mi nombre, Eriol― le dije y ella sonrió con pena.

―No creo que sea buena idea― dijo y mene la cabeza en negativo esta chica era realmente muy buena y dulce.

Me retire para investigar aquellas cartas que decían tantas tonterías y la primera conclusión era que la mujer que estaba enamorada Li era una loca, nadie en sus 5 sentidos escribiría algo así.

Mande a que las analizaran para ver si habían dejado huellas en estas cartas y poder dar con esta mujer que acosaba al modelo Li y que estaba dañando sus relaciones con otras chicas.

Tiempo después ya no había dejado ninguna nota y el modelo Li Shaoran estaba mejor así que asistí a una de sus firmas y lo mire sonriente con todas sus fans, me acerque hasta donde estaba ella y le sonreí cuando nos miramos.

―Hola―le dije y ella me sonrió.

―Bienvenido―me dijo, la mire estaba muy hermosa con ese vestido azul que se veía tan inocente y tan dulce a la vez de verdad me estaba enamorando de ella, no solo por su forma de ser y como era ella todo este tiempo de la investigación estuve hablando con ella saber más de ella y cada momento que pasaba con ella me sentía tan atraído por sus encantos y mas sus hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con aquel brillo tan especial.

Mire al frente y me di cuenta que Li Shaoran era muy popular con las chicas, él eligió a una de ellas para que se tomará una foto más cerca las chicas empezaron a gritar como locas y sonreí al ver como él le daba una flor y tierno beso en su frente.

―Siempre es romántico― le dije a Sakura con una sonrisa y ella sonrió leve.

―Sí lo es― dijo sin quitar la vista de aquella escena tan tierna.

Nos marchamos hacia a fuera para poder hablar con calma como siempre lo hacíamos, las chicas salían del salón donde se llevo a cabo la firma de autógrafos y mire a una chica que había golpeado a la chica que fue elegida por Li Shaoran a subir al escenario, la chica tenía el pelo negro largo antes de que se fuera intente detenerla pero ella corrió y no pude alcanzarla.

―Ella golpeo a la chica― le dije a Sakura que se había quedado atrás.

―Si lo sé― dijo ―Hace 4 años que ella se fue…a regresado― la mire y ella estaba tan seria que me sorprendió mucho siempre había sido tan alegre y dulce porque se ponía así.

―La conoces― le pregunte y ella me miro con seriedad.

―Si― dijo.

―Dime como se llama tal vez sea esa chica la que mande aquellas cartas― le dije mirándola sin entender aquella actitud.

―Veámonos en un restauran cercano a mi departamento― me dijo y ella escribió en una hoja la dirección de aquél restaurant ―Te diré quien es ella― dijo y se marcho dejándome aun mas confundido.

Llegue al lugar donde habíamos quedado de cenar y la mire estaba tan seria, tan distante y sentí un poco el lugar pesado.

―Ella es Tomoyo Daidoji― me dio una foto de la chica que había visto esta tarde, sus ojos eran de color violeta y su pelo largo de color negro, era la chica.

―Pero como― le dije y ella bebió un poco mas de cerveza.

―Ella es mi prima― dijo ―Ella se enamoro perdidamente de Li Shaoran pero tiempo después ese amor se volvió tan obsesivo que Li Shaoran la dejo― la mire no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro.

―Es ella la que manda las cartas verdad―le pregunte y ella solo bebió mas cerveza de su vaso.

―Tal vez si sea ella la que mande las cartas, después de todo nunca lo dejo de querer―dijo y comió un poco de lo que habíamos pedido de cenar, mire a Sakura era diferente a la que había conocido, la Sakura que estaba enfrente de mí era tan fría a la cálida y dulce que había hablado con ella todo este tiempo.

―Te molesta que ella haya vuelto―le dije y ella sonrió discretamente.

―Un poco pues ella le hiso mucho daño a Li Shaoran― me miro y sonrió ―Estuve a punto de perder mi trabajó por culpa de ella― dijo y sonrió.

―Bien la interrogare y si es la culpable de lo sucedido con Li Shaoran tendrá que ir a la cárcel― le dije y ella bebió de su vaso de cerveza.

―Ahora creo que no es necesario para mí limpiar mas mi cuarto― dijo Sakura mirando el vaso de cerveza.

No entendí aquello pero no le di importancia a eso, investigue donde se encontraba ella pero aun no la podía detener se ocultaba muy bien de toda mi gente eso me asía pensar que ella era la culpable de todo.

Después de 3 días recibí una llamada de Sakura, ella me dijo que Asuna había sido golpeada por alguien en el elevador donde ella vivía, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control tenía que encontrar a esa chica porque ya estaba causando muchas cosas peligrosas.

También me dijo Sakura que Li Shaoran estaba de nuevo deprimido y que irían a un antro a relajarse un poco de toda la tención que tenía, me pareció bueno ir a ver si la chica se aparecía por allí.

Llegue al lugar donde estaban y me pareció muy escandaloso pues había muchos jóvenes bailando y tomando cerveza, camine entre los jóvenes y mire en la pista de baile estaba Sakura y Li Shaoran bailando muy pegaditos hasta me pareció que entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad.

Sentí algo raro en mi corazón al ver a Sakura de esa forma con él mejor decidí irme y no sentir eso pero antes de retirarme de ese lugar ve a Sakura discutir con unos hombre que la estaban molestado y Li Shaoran defendiéndola, uno de él los hombres golpearon a él y empezó la discusión entre ellos apareció el manager a defender a su modelo pero eran muchos decidí meterme y defender a Sakura.

Los ayude a que los dejar de molestar y le dije a Sakura que era mejor retirarse de aquel lugar y ayudar a Li Shaoran que estaba golpeado, algunos estaban tomando fotos y video de lo sucedido Sakura tapaba la cara de Li Shaoran para que dejaran de tomarle fotos y video a él.

El manager de Li se llevo a él para su departamento y yo lleve a Sakura a su departamento en el transcurso del camino ninguno dijo nada, mire a Sakura traía un vestido de color azul eléctrico y con detalles en color oro, traía un abrigo negro su pelo recogido en una coleta y maquillaje en negro con azul así ver mas hermosos ojos color verde.

Al llegar a su departamento le dije.

―Estas bien― ella me sonrió y se recogió los mechones de su cabello.

―Si lo estoy― dijo ella con amabilidad ―Gracias por el aventón― me sonrió y se metido al edificio, yo solo me quede parado allí sin decir nada mas sonreí de nervios quería preguntarle tantas cosas y saber más de ella pero algo no me dejaba, algo me detenía y ella era tan hermosa nunca me había enamorado así de alguien.

Al día siguiente estaba ordenando mis documentos y la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que decían los demás en mi mente estaba aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa de ella, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi compañero traía a una chica de pelo negro y ojos color violeta era ella la de la foto.

―Aquí está la chica― dijo mi compañero sentando a la chica en la silla de enfrente de mi escritorio, la mire y ella también lo hiso.

―Bien señorita Tomoyo Daidoji― le dije y ella me miro.

―Ella le dijo mi nombre no es así detective Hiragizawa― me dijo y ve que ella no demostraba ninguna expresión.

―Usted sabe por qué esta aquí― le dije sacando las cartas que ella le había escrito a Li y ella las miro.

―Usted cree que yo fui la que hiso todas esas cartas―me dijo y la mire esta chica era muy extraña.

―Claro porque ella me dijo que usted ha perseguido a Li por mucho tiempo― la mire y suspire ―También la ve golpear a la chica en esa ocasión― le dije y la mire pero ella mantenía su misma expresión.

―Yo no quise golpear a la chica pero no me quedo de otra si no ella lo haría de todos modos―dijo―Tal vez la salve de la tortura que haría ella―me miro y suspiro con pesar.

―A que se refiere―le dije de verdad no sabía que decía esta chica.

―A ella, a mi prima―la mire con sorpresa no decía el nombre―Ella está enamorada por un largo tiempo de Li, ella es la loca desquiciada y obsesionada con un amor que nunca será para ella, Ella es la que ha escrito todas esas cartas― dijo con malestar.

―Como sabe eso― la verdad no entendía nada, Sakura me había dicho que su prima era la que estaba obsesionada con Li y ella dice lo contrario esto estaba tan enredado que a quien creerle.

―Ella quiere quedar bien ante todos pero la verdad ella es un monstruo― dijo mirándome a los ojos ―Ella es mala y solo quiere quedarse con Li― se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.

No sabía que decir ante esto, a quien creerle.

―Yo…―no sabía que decirle esta tan confundido.

―Dígame detective que resultado salieron de aquellas cartas― dijo sin quitarme la vista.

―Aun no me han traído los resultados de los análisis de las cartas― le dije y ella suspiro.

―Cuando vea los resultados se dará cuenta de toda la verdad― dijo levantándose de la silla y antes de que se fuera le dije.

―Usted estará en vigilancia― la mire y ella también, pero algo escuchamos en las noticias en la televisión.

―_El modelo Li Shaoran se dará un descanso en su carrera se va hoy al extranjero, su manager a dado por terminado aquellos contratos que tenía el joven modelo por ahora él estará en reposo todo esto debido al escándalo que se armo la noche de ayer en un centro nocturno no se sabe cuando regresara el modelo a Japón― _dijo la conductora del programa, mire a la chica y se fue sin decir más.

Me fui directo al aeropuerto para ver por última vez a Sakura porque sabía que ella se iría con Li después de todo era su asistente y su mejor amiga, entre al aeropuerto y los busque hasta que di con ellos.

Li traía un abrigo largo en color negro y gafas que cubrían gran parte de su rostro, Sakura traía un abrigo en café largo, su pelo suelto y también con gafas obscuras la detuve antes de se fuera, Li se adelanto a la sala de abordaje, la mire por un largo tiempo y ella me dijo.

―Gracias por todo― dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver en su rostro.

―Yo…― la mire y sonreí ―Ya tenemos a la culpable― le dije y ella sonrió.

―Eso es bueno― dijo y sonrió ―Bueno nos vemos, Eriol― se dio la vuelta dejándome paralizado con aquella palabra, mi nombre salía muy bien en su voz sonreí sin más y sonó mi celular conteste y era de la oficina de policía.

―Dime― le conteste a mi compañero.

―_Los análisis de las cartas salieron que la persona que las hiso es zurda_― dijo.

― ¿Como que zurda?― le dije y él me explico que la persona que realizo cada carta era de alguien que era zurdo.

Me quede pensando en las palabras de aquella chica y recordé algo que había visto durante todo este tiempo.

―No es posible― me dije a mí mismo y en mi mente vino aquellas palabras.

―_Ahora creo que no es necesario para mí limpiar mas mi cuarto, Ahora creo que no es necesario para mí limpiar mas mi cuarto, Ahora creo que no es necesario para mí limpiar mas mi cuarto― _me pase la mano por mi cara y mi pelo no era posible lo que había sucedido tenía que averiguar si era verdad lo que mi mente me decía y tal vez creerle a ella, pero que pasaría con mi corazón si esto fuera verdad.

*************************************Continuara**********************************


	3. Chapter 3

**«DDR»****Los personajes pertenecen La serie SCC del grupo Clamp.**

**«N/A»****Esta historia participa en el****III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.**

**Te amo, eres mío **

**Capítulo 3 Tu eres mio**

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba tomando un baño después de la noticia de Asuna, me he puesto pensar sobre todo lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.

_********** Inicio Flash Banck********_

Antes de convertirme en modelo y seguir este mundo de fama antes de eso yo tenía una prometida cuando era pequeño, si mi prima Meiling Li era una hermosa chica de pelo negro largo, ojos color rubí y siempre sonriente en todo momento muy empalagosa conmigo y como no si era muy asechado por muchas niñas en el colegio.

Realmente era abrumador estar en el colegio con mi prima y con todas las demás, en esa época me encontré con una niña de ojos verdes y de pelo castaño, su sonrisa era muy dulce si era Sakura, mi mejor amiga.

Ella y su prima Tomoyo D. eran inseparables al igual que mi prima las tres eran buenas amigas y siempre compartían sus secretos era bueno tener a ellas a mi lado, pero tiempo después las cosas se volvieron tan extrañas entre ellas mi prima Meiling Li siempre tenia raspones en sus piernas y manos en la clase de educación física, nunca me decía quien la molestaba en la escuela y claro que no me quede con la duda se los pregunte a Sakura y Tomoyo, la primera me dijo que no sabia y Tomoyo me dijo que había alguna chica que estaba celosa de Mei por ser mi prometida, Sakura me dijo que no me preocupara por ella que estaría bien confiaba en ellas dos para que cuidaran a Mei.

Con el paso del tiempo dejamos de ser unos niños y pasamos a ser unos adolecentes que queríamos experimentar tantas cosas que queríamos comernos el mundo, las chicas se volvieron todas unas hermosas mujeres y eso me ponía en alerta pues muchos chicos querían algo mas que amistad con mis amigas las tenia que proteger.

Todo estaba bien pero un día cuando todos regresábamos del almuerzo al salón nos encontramos con algo desagradable, Mei estaba llorando en el suelo todo su uniforme lleno de comida, pero eso no fue lo mas terrible su pelo estaba cortado en pedazos la lleve a la enfermería pues estaba muy mal.

Hable con ella sobre lo que había paso en el salón pero ella no decía nada de quien era la causante de esto investigue sobre ese caso pero nadie sabia nada, después de ese suceso mi prima ya no quiso ir a la escuela por un largo tiempo pero tuve que obligarla a que debería enfrentar eso, ella regreso con un nuevo cambio de look su pelo mas corto era obvio que siempre estaba con ella pera que se sintiera mas estable.

Todo iba bien tan solo aquel día en donde todo empezó a venirse encima de mi, había terminado mi entrenamiento con el equipo de básquet y todos estaban tan relajados en las duchas, cuando salí de los vestidores una chica me dijo que fuera a la azotea del colegio pues mi prima tenia una crisis y que estaba a punto de hacer algo terrible.

Subí rápido para poder hablar con ella y bajarla de aquel lugar, cuando llegue ella estaba gritando como loca a sus amigas.

―Shaoran que bueno que llegaste― me dijo Tomoyo con preocupación ―Por favor bájala ― me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos estaba muy nerviosa.

Me acerque un poco a ella pero Mei me dijo.

― ¡No te acerques, Shaoran! ― dijo entre lágrimas.

―Por favor hablemos― le dije y ella miro a mi lado que se encontraba Sakura.

―Dile que se vaya― dijo ella con desesperación.

―Pero Mei tan solo quiero ayudarte― dijo Sakura con preocupación, Mei tan solo lloraba y gritaba que se fuera.

―Vamos― me acerque mas ella para que tomara mi mano y se bajara de aquel lugar pero Mei solo lloraba.

―No entiendes Shaoran si lo hago me seguirá torturando hasta el final― bajo la mirada ―Ya no puedo mas con esto― dijo y yo solo quería ayudarla buscar al culpable para que pagara todo el sufrimiento que tenia había ocasionado a Mei.

―Pero esta no es la solución Mei― le dije con preocupación, la mire me sentía tan nervioso de no poder bajarla de aquel lugar ―Vamos a solucionarlo juntos― le dije acercando mi mano hacia ella pero ella no la tomaba.

Mei miraba a todos los estudiantes y más a Sakura que estaba preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba mi prima.

―Vamos juntos, te prometo que nunca mas te dejare sola― le dije seguro para que tomara confianza, pero Mei dudo si tomar mi mano o no tan solo miraba a Sakura.

Mei se puso de pie en el borde, me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos el cielo estaba despegado y el calor del suelo estaba en todo lo alto, la mire su pelo corto volaba en el viento su uniforme también lo hiso y me percate que ella tenia heridas en sus piernas y tanto su falda, blusa tenia sangre en ellas.

―Lo siento mucho Shaoran―dijo y yo solo la mire con horror, su mirada demostraba que estaba apunto de saltar de la azotea.

―¡No por favor!― me acerque más a ella para que tomara mi mano, no podía permitir que ella se suicidara.

―Mi pecado fue ser tu prometida y haberme enamorado de ti― dijo ella entre lagrimas ―Lo siento mucho espero que te des cuenta de quien fue la culpable― ella sonrió y se dejo caer de espalda al vacio, corrí rápido estaba muy cerca de ella así que alcance su mano en el aire, todos gritaron con desesperación y yo solo quería ayudar a Mei a subir pero ella estaba llorando.

― ¡Shaoran!― me dijo Sakura que estaba a mi lado tratando de ayudarme a subir a Mei ―Vamos a subirla― me dijo con desesperación.

Trate de subirla pero la mano de mi prima iba dejando la mía, también estaba sudando quería subirla lo antes posible pero mi cuerpo estaba a la mitad del borde yo también podía caer pero Sakura me tenia agarrado para que no fuera a caer.

―Por favor, Mei no sueltes mi mano― le dije pero ella ya no estaba consiente de lo que lo que hacia, su mano perdió fuerza y poco a poco se dejo caer trate de sujetarla con mi otra mano pero ya era demasiado tarde.

― ¡Shaoran!― dijo Sakura con desesperación.

Mire como Mei estaba en el suelo toda ensangrentada, ella estaba muerta.

― ¡Noooooooo! ―grite con desesperación y también estuve a punto de caer pero Sakura y otros compañeros me ayudaron a subir, estado a salvo me tape la cara con mis manos y grite de frustración había muerto mi prima en mis propios ojos. Todos en la escuela vieron como mi prima se había suicidado, en el entierro de mi prima fueron algunos compañeros que apreciaban a mi prima, estaba destrozado por aquel suceso y caí en depresión.

Por un tiempo deje de ir a la escuela me sentía muy mal, pero allí estaba mis mejores amigas para consolarme y así pude regresarme al colegio, todo estaba bien aparentemente hasta que un día apareció en el pizarrón del salón un mensaje de mi acosadora "Lo que paso con Mei solo fue el inicio, todas aquellas chicas que se acerquen a Li terminaran como ella", investigue quien lo escribió pero nadie sabia nada o mas bien nadie quería hablar.

Durante ese tiempo de mí investigación no me d cuenta que otra persona estaba sufriendo acoso del mismo modo que Mei, mire a Sakura llorar en las escaleras y estaba toda mojada me acerque a ella y me dijo.

―Lo siento Shaoran por no decirte lo que me hacían― dijo llorando y yo solo la tome de la mano y trate de consolarla.

―Dime quien lo hiso― le dije con malestar esto no era posible no quería que mi mejor amiga también hiciera lo mismo que mi prima.

―Yo…dicen que me lo tengo merecido pues fui la culpable de la muerte de Mei― dijo rompiendo en llanto, la abarse fuerte pues como era posible si ella era buena amiga de mi prima.

― Eso es verdad― le dije con suavidad ―Tu no eres culpable, dime quien es― la mire y ella respiro.

―Son un grupo de niñas que son tus admiradoras― me miro con sus ojos verdes que en estos momentos estaban rojos con el llanto ―No se si ellas le hicieron algo a Mei pero yo no puedo seguir con esto así que ha decidido mi padre que debo ir al extranjero a terminar el colegio― la mire con sorpresa ―Lo siento―me abraso y yo solo estaba sorprendido por aquella noticia.

Sakura se fue a los E.U. a California para ser más exactos dejándome a Tomoyo y a mi solos, ella se fue solo su padre tenia unos proyectos que atender en Japón y su hermano mayor era casado y no se sabía más de él.

Indague mas en el colegio sobre las chicas que supuestamente eran mis "admiradoras", junte a todas ellas y me dijeron algo que me confundieron mas.

―Nosotras no matamos a Mei, Ella nos pago para que la molestáramos en ese tiempo, no sabemos si ella era la culpable de lo sucedido, Ella nos pago, Sakura― no era posible pues Sakura siempre estaba con Mei y eran buenas amigas, inclusive ellas dos hacían pijamadas en sus casas de ambas eran imposible, se lo mencioné a Tomoyo que no creía lo que había sucedido y me dijo que no creyera en eso que era imposible que Sakura hiciera algo así.

El tiempo paso y decidí ser modelo claro que a mi lado estaba Tomoyo que era mas que mi amiga era mi novia en ese tiempo, ya tenía 22 años y apenas estaba empezando a modelar y ser conocido por algunas empresas, también firme con una agencia la cual me ayudaba a darme a conocer en ese tiempo volví a ver a Sakura la cual trabajaba en la agencia y paso a ser mi asistente.

Era realmente sorprendente volverla a ver después de mucho tiempo, había cambiado un poco pues estaba muy hermosa de nuevo nos juntamos los tres para hablar de lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas, todo estaba bien los tres salíamos a bailar cuando terminaba de trabajar.

Pero lo bueno no dura mucho mi acosadora de nuevo volvió pero esta vez acosándome a mi enviándome notas con mensajes un poco subidos de tonos claro nunca con su letra sino con recortes de letras de revistas, mi agencia lo controlo pero después ya no pude mantenerme mi vida privada sin que la prensa me acosara con aquel asunto.

Con mi agenta tan apretada deje a un lado mi relación con Tomoyo, ya casi no sabia con ella y la relación se iba estropeando a ese acoso que estaba recibiendo y nunca di con aquella persona era muy escurridiza, aun recuerdo que ella me mando un mensaje diciéndome que mi novia estaba engañando con otro y que fuera a verlo con mis propios ojos, dejándome una decisión en este mensaje.

Estaba mu confundido si hacerle caso a ese mensaje o dejarlo pasar se lo comente en ese entonces a Sakura que era la quien estaba conmigo mas tiempo, ella me dijo que fuera a averiguar si era verdad o tan solo era una broma de mi acosadora para romper mi noviazgo.

Me dirigí al hotel donde supuestamente estaba Tomoyo y el chico con el que me estaba engañando, cuando llegue allí estaba ella con un joven alto, pelo plateado y bien vestido los dos estaban a punto de entrar al hotel era verdad lo que decía aquel mensaje, no me quede mas tiempo en aquel lugar me fui a mi departamento con el corazón roto.

Después de aquel sucedo no volví a comunicarme con Tomoyo la verdad no quería saber nada de ella y aquel sujeto, hubo muchas veces que ella intento hablar conmigo pero la evitaba después de todo ella fue quien me engaño.

Sakura me tenía al tanto de lo que sucedía con su prima y aquel sujeto con el que me había engañado, que aun se veían y que tenían una relación mas formal, que era feliz a su lado y que a mí ya me había olvidado así que a partir de eso era muy cuidadoso de no demostrar mis sentimientos, pero ahora era diferente.

_*********Fin Flash Banck*******_

Mire al techo de mi habitación Tomoyo jamás volvió a buscarme y Sakura ya no hablaba con ella mi vida volvió a ser normal hasta ahora que de nuevo volvió mi acosadora después de casi 4 años y ahora quería meterse en mi vida de nuevo no iba a permitir que ella le hiciera daño a Asuna.

Sonó mi teléfono en la mesa de lado de mi cama y mire el número era Asuna, me quede viendo por un rato el teléfono y no sabia si contestarlo o no en eso entro Sakura a mi habitación y le dije.

―Sakura― le di el teléfono ―Contesta por mi― le dije con preocupación, ella contesto la llamada y lo que alcance a escuchar era que alguien estaba investigando sobre lo sucedido con el accidente de Asuna me dio un poco de miedo y angustia pues de nuevo tendría que salir a dar la cara por una noticia.

Cuando termino la llamada Sakura me dijo que el detective Eriol H. la iba a interrogar sobre el asunto de Asuna, ella me sonrió y me dijo Todo estará bien.

Me quede en mi habitación hasta que el detective se fuera del departamento saldría, así fue paso como 1 hora en lo que estuvo hablando con Sakura sobre lo sucedido confianza en ella que no le hablarías sobre mi relación con Asuna después de todo era mi mejor amiga.

Cuando se retiro el Detective Sakura entro a mi habitación y me dijo.

―No tengas miedo Shaoran― la mire y ella sonrió.

―Pero…― me mordí el labio.

―Le comente que guardara el anonimato, que no te mencionara en el asunto― ella sonrió y me sentí mas aliviado.

-esta bien― le dije con un suspiro.

―También le di las cartas de aquella acosadora― la mire con sorpresa.

―Pero como― me senté en mi cama y la mire.

―Shaoran confía en mi― ella se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano ―Creo que el podrá dar con aquella persona que te a hecho mucho daño durante tanto tiempo― respire y le sonríe.

―Espero que de con aquella persona esta vez― si nadie podía dar con aquella persona que mandaba esos mensajes, era muy difícil de atrapar.

Pasaron unas semana y todo volvió a la normalidad Asuna salió del hospital pero ahora quería estar un poco mas escondida de los paparazis para que no descubriera lo que teníamos, yo aceptaba todo lo que ella quería y era mejor mandarnos mensajes por teléfono y estar de esa forma por un rato.

Mi agencia organizo una firma de autógrafos con mis fans en un lugar muy bien asegurado, al salir de mi camioneta entre la gente alcance a ver a Tomoyo o tal vez solo era mi imaginación, el evento fue muy tranquilo no hubo nada sospechoso.

Después unos 3 días Asuna me mando un mensaje diciéndome que nos viéramos en mi departamento sin que nadie se enterara, mi manager tenia una junta muy importante con el jefe y Sakura tenia un asunto pendiente que arreglar en al agencia así que estaba solo. Asuna llego con una sudadera, pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y gafas obscuras me sonrió cuando entro a mi departamento esa noche nos decidamos a hablar y a ver películas de terror que a ella le asustaba mucho y se pegaba mas a mi pecho.

Estaba feliz muy Feliz estaba tocando una melodía en mi piano pero sonó mi teléfono era Asuna, la escuche estaba llorando.

―Cálmate pro favor, dime que sucedió― le dije y ella seguía a un con el llanto.

―Lo siento…pero lo nuestro ya no debe seguir…―me quede estático no comprendía sus palabras ―Lo siento pero ya no podemos vernos nunca mas…esto se acabo― dijo llorando y antes de que yo hablar ella me había colgado el teléfono. Volvía a marcar necesitaba una explicación sobre esto y la quería ahora.

―Shaoran por favor deja en paz a Asuna― me dijo su manager quien fue el que me contesto.

―Tan solo dime que sucedió― le pregunte con malestar.

―Ella fue a tacada anoche por una persona cuando llego al edificio en el que vive― me quede pasmado ―Ella veo el rostro de esa persona pero no quiere armar un escándalo mas, así que te pido que la dejes de buscar por el bien de los dos― el termino la llamada y yo solo deje caer el teléfono en las teclas del piano.

Asuna no volvió a buscarme y yo estaba muy decaído aunque Sakura estaba a mi lado me sentía tan vacio aquella persona había logrado su cometido dejarme solo como hasta ahora, haba logrado que no tuviera nadie a mi lado.

Sakura me había invitado a un antro para divertirnos pero yo no quería tan solo quería estar solo y hundirme en mi propia obscuridad, bebí un poco de cerveza y me levante de mi asiento me dirigía a bailar en la pista.

―Shaoran― me dijo Sakura con preocupación.

―Déjame― le dije quitando su mano de mi brazo.

Baile un poco y ve como la gente pasaba a mi lado sin que yo me diera cuenta, por mi mente venia el rostro de Asuna, su sonrisa, sus lagrimas diciéndome _"Esto se termino"_, cierro los ojos y me sigo moviendo al compas de la música en eso siento un abrazo detrás de mi abro mis ojos y miro unas manos delgadas en mi cuello suspiro.

Sakura se coloca enfrente de mí y sonríe la abrazo y ella se empieza a mover al ritmo de la música y ella me dice.

―Olvida lo sucedido― siento su aliento en mis labios y la miro con sorpresa era la primera vez que Sakura se acercaba así ―Olvida y vive el presente― me quede quieto sin decir nada, Sakura se aleja un poco y choca con un sujeto.

El sujeto se acerca más a ella y eso me pone muy molesto la vuelve a empujar, esta vez no me pude contener y golpe al sujeto en su cara pero él no estaba solo sus amigos también me empezaron a golpear, solo miraba como las demás personas estaban sacando fotos y videos me quede quieto mirando a todos en el suelo. No sé qué momento el detective apareció y nos ayudo a salir del antro, Sakura me tapo la cara y repetía que todo estará bien, antes de irnos ella me dijo.

―Lo siento, yo ocasione esto ― ella me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos y tome su mano.

―No te preocupes Sakura, no tienes la culpa ― le di un abrazo y ella se sintió más aliviada.

Al llegar a mi departamento me cure mi herida en mi labio y descanse un poco, en la mañana alguien mire a mi manager en la sala con Sakura la cual no tenia ninguna gota de maquillaje y esta vestida informalmente.

―El jefe quiere hablar con ambos ―dijo molesto, nos marchamos hacia a la agencia donde nos estaba esperando el Jefe.

Él nos regaño por él escándalo que había sucedido en el antro y me dijo que tenía que darme un pequeño descanso a mi carrera, nos dio unos pasajes para irnos al extranjero conmigo iría Sakura ya que estaba también envuelta en el escándalo.

Recogí mis cosas y nos marchamos hacia el aeropuerto nos vestimos como la gente común para evitar a la prensa, antes de abordar el detective nos detuvo pero el quería hablar con Sakura así que me marche para la sala de abordaje.

Estuve esperando a Sakura, tome mi celular y escribí un mensaje a Asuna.

"_Siento no haber sido el mejor novio, siento no haber cumplido mis promesas de amor, siento no haberte cuidado, siento no haberte dado más amor que lo merecías, espero que seas muy feliz y encuentres un amor mas apasionado que el que tuvimos…Te amo y siempre te amare...me voy al extranjero y no sé cuando volveré aun así te seguiré viendo en las revistas…bien suerte…Te amo Asuna."_

Lo envié y aborde el avión antes de que despegara el avión mi celular sonó, era un mensaje lo mire y me quede sorprendido no sabía cómo interpretar aquel mensaje que me mando Asuna, mire a mi lado y Sakura me sonrió.

―Que pasa, Shaoran Li ― dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

―Nada ― le dije y apague mi celular, suspire y cerré los ojos pero en mi mente venia aquellas palabras _**"Te cuidado con Sakura"**_, me quede dormido aun pensando en eso.

**Eriol POV**

Maneje apurado hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Sakura tenía que sacarme aquel presentimiento que sentía en mi corazón, al llegar al edificio me encontré con señorita Tomoyo Daidoji que estaba en la entrada del edificio baje de mi auto y ella me dijo.

―La dejo ir verdad― la mire con sorpresa, ella meno la cabeza en forma negativa ―Nunca podremos recuperar a Shaoran, ella lo tiene en sus manos― ella bajo la cabeza.

― Como sabía que iba a venir a este lugar― le dije mirándola.

―Tan solo lo supe ― me dijo de forma seca ―Vamos a entrar― me dijo enseñándome unas llaves.

―En donde las consiguió― le pregunte y ella sonrió.

―Ser parientes tiene sus ventajas― dijo cuando abrió la puerta del departamento de Sakura, al entra al departamento vino a mí un olor a cerezas ingresamos al cuarto y miramos todo estaba tan desordenado, ropa por todos lados, revistas, periódicos, pero no había nada de comida regada.

―Está preparado para entrar al cuarto de Sakura― me dijo la señorita Daidoji, me miro y yo asentí con mi cabeza.

Ella abrió la puerta del cuarto y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se me iba a salir, respire profundamente y ella me hiso una señal para que entrara.

Ingrese al cuarto y mire había una cama toda desordenada, ropa por todos lados me gire hacia una de las paredes y allí estaba la prueba de todo lo que sucedió.

En esa pared había muchas fotos de Shaoran y algunas fotos de las chicas que se acercaban a él entre ellas estaban Asuna, la señorita Daidoji, me pase mi mano por mi cabeza y suspire como no me había dado cuenta que la acosadora era ella, me engaño con sus falsas sonrisas, su inocencia que radiaba en su mirada, su forma de actuar pero lo peor era que todo este tiempo estaba allí la evidencia en mis ojos y no me di cuenta.

― Como pude ser tan tonto― me dije a mi mismo vendo las falsas sonrisas de ella, su mano izquierda pasarse por su pelo.

― Ella está enferma― mire a la señorita Daidoji ― Es bipolar―me gire y le dije.

― ¿Como sabe eso?― ella miro a la pared donde estaba la foto de Li.

―Ella se enfermo de eso porque mi tía estaba enferma de celos― suspiro ―Mi tía vigilaba demasiado a mi tío Kinomoto hasta llegar a un punto en el que ya no podían vivir juntos, mi tía entro en sus crisis y en una de ellas llego a quitar la vida― me miro y yo solo la mire con sorpresa, la verdad es que tenía un pasado un poco doloroso.

― ¿Que sucedió después?― le pregunte.

― Sakura presencio eso, por un largo tiempo no quería hablar sobre eso y fue lleva con un sicólogo pero después se integro al grupo y siguió su vida hasta que llegaron los Li― dijo saliendo del cuarto la seguí y ella me miro.

― No sabían que estaba de nuevo enferma― le dije y ella sonrió.

―No aparentemente no quería decir la verdad es que lo ocultaba muy bien pero yo investigue― me miro ―Sakura se fue a los E.U. para atender su problema y regreso siendo otra, ella se metió en mi relación con Li y hasta llego amenazarme con quitarme la vida si no dejaba a Li ―ella busco algo en su bolsa y yo solo estaba tan sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado.

―Necesito averiguar donde tiene a Li en estos momentos―ella me miro y me entro un folder.

―Sakura se obsesiono mucho con Li, al principio creí que lo amaba pero eso no es amor― me miro ―Sakura a cometido tantos errores y todo para quedarse con un amor que nunca será correspondido― ella tomo su bolso y me entrego las llaves del departamento.

―Espere necesito que de su testimonio ante las autoridades― le dijera mirándola a sus ojos violetas.

―Claro que sí, pero primero necesito consultarlo con la familia Kinomoto― miro hacia la pared donde estaba una foto familiar, ella estaba Sakura y otras tres personas que eran su familia ―Sakura irá a la cárcel por sus errores y todo por una enfermedad que ella no quiso tener, era muy buena cuando era más pequeña― la chica salió del departamento dejándome allí con un folder en mis manos, lo abrí y me quede sorprendido ante las evidencias.

Mire las fotos de una chica llamaba Meling Li que murió de suicidio, también estaba las fotos de Sakura en su auto a las afueras del edificio donde vive Asuna, Fotos con un hombre de pelo gris y anteojos tenía que averiguar que era estos documentos y las pruebas que habían en su departamento y sobre todo investigar si se fue realmente al extranjero o a donde se iría con Li.

De inmediato mande a que trajeran todas las pruebas que se encontraba en el departamento para analizarlas, investigar al sujeto que estaba con ella e interrogara a la señorita Daidoji.

La investigación dio muchas cosas primero Sakura había manipulado y amenazado a Meling Li para que cometiera suicidio, segundo Sakura fue la que intento matar a Asuna y golpeo en su edificio, Tercero había un cómplice más un tal Yue que apareció muerto en su departamento, los vecinos concuerdan que hubo una chica exactamente igual a Sakura en aquel día donde Yue apareció muerto, todo concluye que Sakura es la asesina y acosadora de Li.

**************************** En el avión********************

La joven castaña acomodo sus cosas en el porta equipaje del avión mira de reojo a su acompañante y sonríe, toma asiento y mira de nuevo al chico.

Le pregunta ―Todo está bien Shaoran Li― el chico la mira con sorpresa ya que es la primera vez que le llama así enfrente de los demás, ya que la joven siempre había sido tan profesional con él.

―No sucede nada― dice el chico acombándose el cinturón de seguridad pues el avión esta apunto de despejar.

La chica aun sonríe pues ha conseguido lo que tanto ha deseado en toda su vida, tener al hombre de ha amado en sus manos.

Mira al chico que está dormido sonríe al verlo tan indefenso, lo toma de la mano y recarga la cabeza de él en su hombro suspira de alivio de que todo su plan le haya salido a la perfección.

―**Tú eres mio**― dice la joven castaña sonriendo con maldad, sin darse cuenta que el chico abre los ojos lentamente y oye aquellas palabras.

**************************************** 2 año después****************************

**Sakura POV**

Miro por la ventana de mi habitación y veo caer la nieve en esta obscura noche, miro mi mano el hermoso anillo que eligió el hombre que amo, sonrió si mas al saber que estas a mi lado.

Corro las costinas con molestia pues la verdad es otra, tú no me amas te traje hasta aquí en contra de tu voluntad, te obligue a que te casaras conmigo, te chantaje con quitarme la vida si me dejaras y ahora los dos vivimos un infierno en este lugar.

Me acomodo en la cama que dormimos los dos, miro la mesa de noche y en ella están aquellas pastillas que tomo mi madre en esa ocasión, suspiro y miro al techo la verdad es que ya no puedo vivir con esta mentira y mas con tu indiferencia hacia mí, no me amas y me los has demostrado una y otra vez, se que lo intentaste en enamórate de mí pero no tu corazón pertenecía a esa mujer.

Mire de nuevo la mesita y tome el porta retratos en ella estaba la foto de nosotros y de nuestro hijo, aparentamos ser una pareja amorosa enfrente de ese pequeño cuando la verdad es otra.

Aun recuerdo lo que paso en Japón hace dos años atrás todo estaba planeado para tenerte a mi lado, primero quise que te fijara en mi y no lo logre pues esa modelito se cruzo en mi camino y segundo tuve que hacer esto para tenerte y saber que hice tanto daño a muchas personas hasta ser una asesina por ti.

_********** Inicio Flash Banck (2 años atrás)********_

Cuando era pequeña miraba a mis padres discutir sobre sus problemas, mirar a mi hermanó mayor iré de casa porque no soportaba mas aquél infierno, mirar como mi madre suicidarse en mis propios ojos algo que nunca suspire y que me hiso mucho daño con el tiempo.

Me encontré contigo Li Shaoran, eras el hombre perfecto todas las chicas te adoraban y todas te amaban, no soportabas que te acosaran pero sé que el fondo te gustaba tener toda la atención de las niñas, me convertí en tu mejor amiga y así pude estar a tu lado.

Me enamore de ti desde que te ve y estuve cerca de tu odiosa prima Meling Li para saber todo sobre ti, pero todos crecimos y un día me entere que esa odiosa prima era tu prometida le hice la vida imposible en la escuela a tal grado de que ella sola cometiera suicidio, era para quitarla del camino.

Después los rumores decían que yo tenía algo que ver así que decidí pagarle a unas chicas para que me molestaran y que vieran tu que no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de tu prima.

Pero después me diagnosticaron Ansiedad compulsiva y mi padre me interno en un centro siquiátrico en E.U. para mi pronta recuperación, mi padre un hombre tan honrado, tan honorable, tan sincero y amable con todos se que le hacía daño al verme en ese estado con aquella enfermedad mental que tenia por genes de mi madre.

En aquel lugar era tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, tan aburrido en ese lugar encontré a un chico rico su nombre era Yue también tenía problemas sicológicos de inmediato el chico se enamoro de mi.

Con el tiempo mejore y salí de aquel lugar con otra mentalidad quería vivir de otra forma pero de nuevo te cruzas en mi camino y de nuevo mi corazón late por ti, más crece mi obsesión por ti. En ese tiempo andabas de novio de mi prima Tomoyo era molesto verlos juntos tenía que separarlos fue sencillo, llame a Yue y lo convencí de que sedujera a mi prima a cambio de lo que él quisiera conmigo.

Después vino las notas de acoso para Li para que se diera cuenta de que había alguien que lo amaba con locura, Shaoran Li era el modelo de la agencia donde trabajaba de nuevo estuve junto a él como debió ser desde el principio, dejo a mi prima y se dedico a su carrera de modelo claro que estaba presente su acosadora para alejar a cualquier mujer que quería estar con él.

Todo estaba resultando bien pero apareció aquella modelo Asuna, una verdadera molestia pues Shaoran empezaba a sentir cosas por ella de nuevo tenía que quitarla de mi camino, me di cuenta que Shaoran tenía algo mas con ella pues un día la invito a su departamento ya muy tarde me quede un tiempo en el estacionamiento pero aquella chica no salió estaba con él.

Salí del lugar y pase a un bar a tomar un poco de vino, pensé tantas cosas tantas formas de quitarla de mi camino para siempre marque el numero en mi celular, había conseguido un auto en cuanto saliera la modelito del departamento de Li iba hacer mi plan quitarla de mi camino.

Así pues choque con ella la verdad no fue tan aparatoso pues ella aun seguía con vida, ingrese más tarde al departamento de Li y allí estaba él durmiendo en el sofá con la ropa aun puesta no había hecho nada con ella casi lo acaricio y entro el manager molesto le dice lo sucedido con Asuna y más le da la carta que he escrito para él.

Pienso que todo va bien y que pronto te fijaras en mi llega de la nada aparece un detective que decide investigar sobre el accidente y mas sobre tu acosadora, es joven, de pelo negro y ojos color azul tan brillantes, es un hombre atractivo y por mi mente viene otro plan.

Me pongo en el papel de mujer ingenua e inocente, lo sedujo con pequeñas sonrisas y miradas que aprendí en E.U. el detective se ha enamorado de mi, como lo sé muy fácil se sonroja cada vez que me mira, me alaga y me sonríe enamoradamente lo tengo en mis manos.

Mi prima aparece de nuevo para reclamarme lo sucedido con Shaoran Li.

―_No puedes seguir así Sakura― la miro a los ojos ―Sabes el daño que le haces a Li― sonrió._

―_Tú no sabes nada― le dijo dándome la vuelta._

―_Lo sé todo_― la miro y frunzo el ceño ella es peligrosa para mi plan.

El detective en muy audaz y está a punto de descubrir quién es la acosadora de Li, pero soy más lista que él y le doy una pista falsa mi prima.

De nuevo la modelito se interpone en mi camino, esta vez voy a solucionarlo yo misma la espero en su edificio, subo con ella al elevador la golpeo y sé que me conoce pero creo que no dirá nada, por ahora tenía que ejecutar mi plan de llevarme a Shaoran Li al extranjero.

―_Ya tienes el lugar― le dijo con indiferencia a mi cómplice._

―_Si Sakura este es el lugar― me da un mapa y fotos de la casa en donde viviré con Shaoran Li._

―_Bien― le dijo y Yue se acerca hasta mí para besarme, me volteo para que no toque mis labios me repugna estar a su lado ya no lo necesitaba, en mi bolso tenía un pequeño frasco de veneno._

―_Quieres algo de beber― me dice y yo sonrió._

―_Claro que sí pero antes voy al baño― le dijo levantándome de lugar, entro al baño y veo el enjuague vocal en este le coloco una gota de aquel veneno._

Después de aquélla noche Yue amanece muerto en su departamento pero por ahora nadie investiga nada, mientras tanto Shaoran Li esta triste y decaído así que decirlo adelantar mi plan.

Llevo a Li a un antro para distraerlo, invito al detective para que sea la última vez que me vea. Shaoran se para a bailar solo así que lo sigo lo brazo y suspiro su aroma a chocolate, bailamos juntos hasta que unos tipos me empiezan a molestarme Shaoran los golpean pero son muchos para él, el detective nos ayuda a salir del lugar.

Él me lleva a mi departamento y sonrió al ver que esta tan nervioso, al día siguiente el dueño de la agencia decide que Li se dé un descanso en su trabajo de modelo y nos da dos pasajes para E.U.

En el aeropuerto nos encontramos con el detective y me dice que ha encontrado la culpable de lo sucedido con Li, sonrió que tan ingenuo es me despido de él diciéndole su nombre "Eriol".

Antes de subir al avión cambio los boletos por otro país, abordamos el avión y me siento tan satisfecha de haber cumplido con mi objetivo, ahora tenía al hombre de mi vida a mi lado. Nada iba a salir mal o tal vez si, Shaoran Li no quería estar a mi lado.

_********** Fin Flash Banck (2 años atrás)********_

Él se fue enterando de todo lo que hice por el por amor, hasta el punto de odiarme sabia que él no estaría a mi lado y lo único que lo mantenía a mi lado era ese pequeño niño que era igual a su padre, por esa razón estaba aun a mi lado odiándome por el daño que le hice.

Me cambie mi look mi pelo negro y hasta mi nombre para que ese detective no diera conmigo o con Li, pero un día lo ve en una cafetería me acerque a verlo le dije.

―_De verdad es tan ingenuo, Eriol―el me miro y yo sonreí._

―_Tú eres…Sakura― le sonreí y camine rápido ― ¡Espera!― dijo antes de que me escapara._

Nunca dio conmigo y claro que me busco pero sabía cómoescabullirme fácilmente.

Abrí el cajón de la mesita y saque un sobre blanco, era una carta donde decía todo lo que había hecho y lo arrepentida que estaba por haber cometido todo eso, todo por un amor no correspondió, por mi obsesión por tener algo que nunca fue para mí.

Cierro mis ojos tan solo quiero descansar y no saber más de mi patética vida.

"_**Cuanto te deseo, cuanta sed tengo de ti, así como nos volvimos locos dentro de cada uno, es un secreto, nadie sabe cómo nos amábamos así todos los días, no hay más espacio en mi corazón excepto tu…el hecho que tu eres mio…"**_

****************************************************Fin********************************************


End file.
